The load handling functions of a fork lift truck are controlled by a hydraulic system. Fork lift trucks usually have two control levers cooperatively connected to respective control valves in order to supply pressure fluid to a lift cylinder for lifting and lowering a load and to a tilt cylinder for tilting a mast, which are the main functions of a fork lift truck. Also, some fork lift trucks have additional control levers to control the supply of pressure fluid to actuators for various attachments.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior load handling control apparatus. A pair of brackets 1a, 1b are mounted on a truck body, for example on a front protector, and have a support shaft 2 attached therebetween, on which a lift control lever 3a and a tilt control lever 3b are pivotally supported. The ends of arms 4a, 4b of the control levers 3a, 3b are connected to spools 7a, 7b of a control valve 6 through links 5a, 5b, respectively. The links 5a, 5b have adjusting mechanisms such as turnbuckles 9a, 9b in the middle thereof so as to permit the positions of grips 8a, 8b of the control levers 3a, 3b to fit the driver's personal form.
However, adjustments by use of the adjusting mechanisms require tools for handling the adjusting mechanisms. Also, the adjustments require inefficient operations as the control levers must be individually adjusted. Moreover, the time loss from the adjustments is even more severe in a fork lift truck with a number of control levers provided in accordance with the number of attachments as mentioned above, and additionally it is difficult to adjust all the grip positions of the control levers uniformly. Further, it is also possible that the turnbuckles will be loosened by the vibration of the truck body or the like.